Chapter 19: Katie Bell vs. Gary Smith
(The scene cuts to Katie Bell confronting Gary Smith in Monument Circle.) * Katie Bell: Gary! * Gary Smith: Moron! * Katie Bell: Why'd you do it, Gary? * Gary Smith: Why not? I won, I tricked everyone, starting with you, the head, the loser in town and the prefects! Me! I won! * Katie Bell: You are sad, Gary. * Gary Smith: I might be sad, but I run Indianapolis, moron, and don't you forget it. You got possessed by an opal necklace when Harry Potter was with you. You're like a puppet, only dumber. * Katie Bell: Whatever. Let's finish this. (readies her wand) * Gary Smith: The thing is: if I win, you're just another punk! You win and you'll be sent away even quicker for beating up the head boy! * Katie Bell: Why'd you do it, Gary? * Gary Smith: Because I can! Because making little people like you and the morons who run Indy eat out of the palm of my hand feels great! * Katie Bell: But Draco never did anything to you! * Gary Smith: You would have. If I'd given you the chance, face it! I'm SMARTER than you! Haha! * Katie Bell: Oh, Congratulations! You're smarter than me! You hate everyone and Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff hates you, Slytherin genius! * Gary Smith: The head likes me. I tied him up, turned Indy's school into a battleground, got kids expelled-unfairly, put several others into therapy and he still likes me! * Katie Bell: You're such a loser like other Slytherins before you, but Snape isn't. (begins firing Stunning Spells at him) * Gary Smith: Well, at least my mom doesn't make her living on her back! * Katie Bell: Well, I'm better than that. (They fight. Katie is agile and has the advantage of dodging and spell knowledge. As magic beats technology, she casts Immobulus and it hits Gary and freezes him. She quickly backflip kicks him in the chin and runs onto the Ninja Warrior course. Gary gets up and gets onto it and does the same thing that a speedster does on the Quintuple Steps. Linmis and Akbar watch from the booth next to the Warped Wall above, holding their microphones, commentating on the event. Then, Gary approaches the Downhill Pipe Drop, which Katie is already past it. He slides the bar down the track easily, but got only his fingernails on the rope.) * Linmis: (voiceover) ...in each of the past f... (Gary Smith splashes into the water as Katie continues to progress through the course, even saving herself on the Broken Pipes at the same time as Gary's splashdown.) * Linmis: (voiceover) Oh! Unbelievable! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) That is shocking. * Linmis: (voiceover) Gary Smith out on the Downhill Pipe Drop! * Worad: Oh, my god! * Linmis: (voiceover) And the Slytherins are in complete disbelief, Akbar. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Mike, they all are. (The scene cuts to a slow-motion replay.) It looked from here like his slide down the track was fine, but he just whiffed on the rope grab. That's a move he's probably done 1000 times in training. Look. He has his hands all around on the rope and he just missed. I'm just stunned right now. (As Linmis says "154th", the "Raven" logo sweeps from the right to the left and the words "154 villain defeats" appears zooming into the screen for 4 seconds before fading along with the movie's name.) * Linmis: (voiceover) And with that fall, Gary Smith becomes the 154th victim at the hands of Raven: Spy Squad setting a new Series 5 record. That movie has been nothing short of diabolical tonight. (Then, the scene fades to Katie about to tackle the Rail Runner.) * Milvad: You know, Katie wants a shot at that cash. * Crowd: Mega Wall! Mega Wall! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Cho is nervous at the sideline. * Obra: Can Katie Bell get her $15K right here? (Katie takes some big strides and runs up the 17-ft Warped Wall. She grabs the ledge with one hand, does a tumble to the top and hits the buzzer. The crowd in all of Indianapolis erupted with lots of cheers.) * Cedric Diggory: Yes! * Ron Weasley: Whoa! * Roger Davies: With a flip! * Linmis: Katie Bell hits the buzzer and just earned $15,400! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: That's big right there, baby! That's big! * Katie Bell: Yeah! * Linmis: Katie Bell, what a remarkable performance and kissing the wall that just brought him 15K! (The scene flashes to a slow-motion replay.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Katie Bell was rock-solid from start to finish and the Hogwarts Quidditch player flew up 17 feet with flair. (Then, it flashes back to the present.) * Linmis: Katie Bell is standing by with the other girls. * Terso: Katie, that was so impressive. You did a 17-ft Warped Wall and you had enough energy to do a somersault at the top. Have you even tried anything like this before? * Katie Bell: Never, no. No. 16 is the highest. This is, er...this is new heights for sure. * Arnor: What are you gonna do with that money? * Katie Bell: Maybe to star in the next Harry Potter movie. * Molyn: Oh, that sounds nice. Fred and George look happy about all of this. The next movie is good. * Suhan: But, you can't go too far. Too soon, because we'll see Ron back for Harry Potter 7. * Katie Bell: Thank you so much. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Spy Squad